


DanRor 18+ fanart (2)

by RDRouffach



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, riding NOT a pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: The one where Rorschach isn't the whimpering type and gettin' buck wild on that D(an).





	DanRor 18+ fanart (2)

**Author's Note:**

> * insert Ginuwine's 'Pony' *


End file.
